Tatsu
by a-dreaming-kitty
Summary: Draco never quite learned not to mess with pansy and now? well. he's a ferret. again. and the new pet of harry potter! HPDM not while he's a ferret Tatsu means Dragon
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I don't know how long this will be so don't expect some epically long thing. I've recently gotten to the write for fun hase, which I think is better for both parties, because if I want to write it and you want to read it, I'll probably update more. If my plot bunny doesn't abandon me. But it hasn't on my other fun fics, so it shouldn't for this one. Oh, I think it's mostly going to be from Draco's POV, with the occasional harry stuffed in there. Read on!

* * *

Draco was irritated. _Severely_ irritated. The stupid ditz would leave him alone. She couldn't take a hint could she? No, he had to tell her no, over and over again, but it never sank in!

"PANSY! I _do not _like you! I don't like _girls_, and even if I did, I would _never_ like you! Now leave me alone you stupid pug faced demon!" he snarled mercilessly, not even flinching at her tears.

"You'll pay for this, Draco Taniel Malfoy. _You will pay!_" she snarled, well, as much a snarl as could be achieved while crying, and waggled a finger in his face.

"I _highly_ doubt that. Get out of my sight." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

The girl in question stomped off in a little hissy fit as Draco rubbed the bridge of his slightly upturned nose.

"You shouldn't have done that. She's gunna make your life a living hell, mate." Goyle muttered in his lazy slow voice. Draco looked up at him, his vision obscured on the left by his nearly white hair cascading over his left eye. He had stopped slicking it back a few months ago, in the beginning of his sixth year.

It was nearl Christmas Break now, and he was utterly relieved. He was tired of schoolwork, and tired of people. He was staying at school for this break, instead of dealing with more people at the Malfoy Manor. It would be a nice change.

"No body asked you, Goyle."

* * *

"you're both leaving?" Harry asked forlornly, trying desperately not to let his eyes fill with tears. This would be the first year since being accepted to Hogwarts, that he would be totally alone. The whole of Gryffindor tower seemed to leave, and the only other students staying in the entire school were none other than draco Malfoy, and Sarah Pekkins, a first year in hufflepuff, that was rather like a burgundy haired Hermione, minus the friendliness Hermione had aquired over the years.

Harry hated being alone.

"I'm sorry, but my aunt is having a baby sometime soon, and I have to wish her well!" Hermione said, giving him a brief hug before going to pack.

"Mum said I had to. I think she's going to scream all break though, or else you know she would have invited you. Sorry, mate." Ron muttered, going to pack as well. It was the last day before break, and they dumped it into his lap. _Happy Christmas indeed_. Harry thought miserably, writing odd symbols on the window as it fogged from the fire inside and the snow outside. He hugged his knees and stared out the window for quite awhile, the first tear escaping when he saw the carriages taking his best friends away.

* * *

"hey, Draco?"

Not again. Not Pansy. He didn't think he could take it if she decided to stay. He spun around to find himself face to face with her wand.

"Happy Christmas!" She smiled, before muttering an all too familiar spell. The one moody had uttered when he had cast a curse at Potter's back. His spiraled into terror as he felt his body shrink, his teeth grow longer in front, and hair sprend throughout his body and a tail grow out of the base of his spine. He was a ferret! She turned him into a ferret. He squeaked miserably, wishing the ferrets could cry, because that was what he felt like doing.

* * *

He didn't know how long had passed, before he uncurled from his position in a ball and scurried out of the common room, flopping up the stairs painfully, desperately trying to find someone, _anyone_, to help him.

He neared flipped for joy when he heard a soft sniffle. Pehaps it was the little hufflepuff that was supposed to be staying! But, as fate would have it, it wasn't a sweet, shy first year girl, it was Potter. _Probably crying about not getting any fan mail_. Draco thought nastily. Turning around, he went to walk off, when a pair of hands wrapped around his waist.

"hey, there." Potter muttered softly, if a bit naseilly from crying. Draco writhed around, trying to sink his teeth into some part of Potter's body to get him to let him go. "No biting if you please. Are you someone's pet, or a transfiguration project gone horrible awry?" He smiled at the ferret draco, who tried very much to roll his little blue eyes, though it didn't work.

"I think they wouldn't mind if I kept you just for Christmas break." Draco groaned mentally. Just what he needed. Listen to potter boast about his fame to everything and everyone. "My friends had to go for Christmas break. I haven't spent a Christmas alone since I came here. But you'll keep me company, huh? I have hedwig, but she's usually only awake at night." His friends left boo-hoo. But wait… _did he just say he spent Christmas alone before? _Draco wondered. Potter scratched behind his ears, which felt rather nice, so he just let it happen.

" Your eyes are pretty. Nice bright blue. You know something? I always wanted a normal eye color, like brown or blue or hazel. I'm already so weird, my eyes just add to it." Draco was oddly confused by this. He didn't want to be different. Why not? That was what he always did! Steal attention from everyone and rub it in Draco's face. Didn't he?

"I think I'll call you Tatsu. It means dragon. I think it suits you." Potter smiled, another thing draco found excruciatingly odd. Potter wasn't supposed to be human. He wasn't supposed to smile at him and talk to him, and play with his hair. And he definitely wasn't supposed to know that he was named dragon.

" I feel kinda stupid, talking to a ferret. But it's better than not talking at all. I don't like being alone."

_You aren't supposed to like it…_

"when I was little, my uncle used to abuse me. I never even told Hermione and Ron that. It started on Christmas. I cried, because I hadn't gotten a present. He clocked me in the face and stuffed me in my cupboard under the stairs. I hate that cupboard. I'm never owning a house with one."

_Potter was abused? He slept in a cupboard under the stairs? He wouldn't lie to a _ferret_ would he? _

"Christmas always has bad memories. I remember the look on Ron's face when I went to the common room and just stared at the presents. I didn't know I had any."

Draco's stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"looks like dinner's ready, Tatsu! What do ferrets like?" He wondered aloud, stuffing Draco into a pocket in his robes. It looked like this Christmas break, Draco was going to have to get to know his enemy quite well.

I know it's not very long, but ti's a first chapter, and I didn't want to make it a one shot. Review and feed the plot bunny! points to giant bunny with fangs before it eats me…..


	2. chapter 2

WOW! I got so many reviews for a prelude chapter! _cries with joy_ thank you guys so much! I never do the reviewer replies, so I'm not gunna start now, but _hands pocky to everyone_ there is your reward! Now if I could get people to review for bound and gagged I'd be thrilled! _hint, hint wink, wink nudge, nudge_

* * *

Draco munched happily on the bits of food Potter was shoving into his coat pocket while the staff members weren't looking, careful not to bite his hand, lest he stop giving food so generously.

"Where's Draco?" The small Hufflepuff questioned, curiosity painting her voice.

"Who cares?" Potter mumbled, the words literally reverberating through Draco oddly, from being pressed too close to the other male. He scratched him a bit on accident. He accidentally did it on purpose. The by in question winced slightly, but 'coughed' jostling Draco's poor ferret body.

After dinner was over, Draco was removed from the pocket to find that they were outside. Things smelled twice as strong. He could still smell that awful crap Pansy _bathed _in everyday, and wrinkled his nose. Potter smelled much better than her. Hey, he was Potter, but right about now, Potter was the love of his life compared to where Pansy was currently residing. It suddenly struck him that he needed to use the restroom. _Now_. And he would have to do it like a ferret. Pansy was going to die. Slowly and very, _very _painfully, she would die, because he was going to _kill _her when he was human again.

After he scurried away from Potter and to behind a tree to do his business, and returned, a thought stop him in his little ferret tracks. What if he never became a human again? What if he was stuck as Potter's little pet forever, having to be fed from inside a jacket until they left Hogwarts and then who knew what?

He sought the only comfort he had by letting Potter hold him close.

* * *

"You alright, Tatsu? I hope I didn't feed you anything wrong…" Potter questioned.

_Nope. Just fine, I'm only a ferret, and probably stuck that way forever. Just _fine_…_

"I don't know why, but I don't like talking to people much. I always spill my guts out to my pets and such. But it's not like you can tell anyone, right? I guess that's why. I love Ron and Hermione so much it hurts, but I don't know if someday that's going to change, and they'll tell everyone things I don't want the whole world to know. That's why I don't have a journal, because people could read it. Like that awful Rita Skeeter.

Hermione may think she shut her up for good, but all she has to do is become a registered animagus, and she could print again."

Now to Draco, it wasn't a surprise that she was an animagus, he knew, because he talked to her in that form, but what did surprise him was that the little mud-blood Granger had _black mailed _her! Some innocent little Gryffindor.

"Man, Malfoy didn't let that one drop for months. I don't cry about my parents. I didn't even know them. How can you be upset about someone you never even knew? And Snape was right. My father was an arrogant prat. I was Snape and my father was Malfoy. It made me sick, because I tried so hard to be such a good person, and they said I was like my father. I wish I could have known him, just to see if he was better as he grew up. My mum was nice, though. Really nice. Reminded me eerily of Mrs. Weasley." Potter had smiled for a brief moment and was stroking down Draco's back while he talked, now his hand just lay there and his eyes welled with tears.

"I know why I wasn't invited for Christmas. I didn't save Charlie. During the war I could have saved him, but I tripped. It's my fault he's dead. She probably hates me now." A tear dripped in front of Draco's face. "You know something? I didn't kill Voldemort with magic."

_What? _

"I stabbed him, with a piece of glass. Just over and over until he stopped fighting." another tear fell from now dead green eyes. "I'm not a hero…I'm a murderer. So many people died because of me, and then I took a life all on my own. And people cheered. They danced and rejoiced, and sang, because I murdered someone." Potter slumped off into uncontrollable sobs for a while, while Draco processed this information. He had blamed Potter himself, for all the deaths of his friends parents, his father's imprisonment, his mother's permanent limp, the scar the marred his hip in an angry arch from a misplaced spell.

He never imagined how bad it was tearing the teen apart inside.

Potter was always laughing with his friends, and wild and crazy, as if he had a life now that the war was over. How could he hurt that bad and no body know?

_Because…he really doesn't have anybody anymore, does he?_ Draco thought, believing it for the first time. He nuzzled the boys neck and lick a small salty tear, earning a slight smile from the boy. Somehow, that meant more to Draco than anything, and that worried him.

* * *

Before Draco could register what was happening, He was being carried but a pair of strong tan hands into the bathroom.

_OH NO! not the _shower_! I do _not_ want to see potter naked_. Ever. He thought panicking and thrashing.

"Hey, calm down. It's ok. Here." Potter soothed, setting him on a big fluffy green towel. "You stay there while I take a bath ok I don't think ferrets can swim and I don't want to find out." he smiled, and Draco closed his little ferret eyes as tight as he could so as not to glimpse anything. After he heard the tell tale splashing of water, he peeked an eye open, and sighed at the lack of any bare limbs in sight.

He walked around a bit, taking in his surroundings. Shower stalls in the far corner, a bathtub that potter was currently relaxing in. Toilet stalls, and a wall with a mirror all the way to the floor. He just had to look didn't he? Just as Potter sat up and ran soap across his bronze chest, toned and muscular, and Draco almost drooled, vaguely wondering if ferrets could drool.

_I can not be attracted to POTTER_! He mentally shrieked, burying his nose in the fluffy green towel Potter had supplied, and waited for it to be over.

After an eerily long time, he heard the sounds of a person lifting themselves out of water.

He buried himself further into the water, until he potter picked him out of the bath towel and carried him off.

* * *

A few days passed rather the same as the first day, though Harry was silent when he cried at night.

"Come on, shower time." Harry muttered into "tatsu's" face happily, running a hand through draco's rather limp ferret hair.

_OH NO! _

But Draco was out of luck it seemed, as Harry divested himself of clothing, to closed ferret eyes and grabbed the helpless Boy who Turned Ferret. He opened his beady blue eyes in shock when hot water hit him and he scrambled up Potter's bare shoulder, and unwillingly looked down. The tan shoulders were covered with lines, and scars, like someone had beaten him with a whip. Draco let a ferrety squeak out.

"Hey, Tatsu, careful. That's another thing nobody knows about. My uncle got drunk over the summer. Beat me with a belt. and then he death eaters copied his idea. They still hurt sometimes."

Draco inwardly cried with shame at himself, the hopelessness of the situation, and the pain of the boy he had once hated. He didn't _like_ Potter, but he couldn't hate him anymore. He tried. He felt nothing in the briefest resemblance of hate for Potter. And tomorrow was Christmas. The school had sent search parties after him, yet no one could find him. Small wonder. But he saw Dumbledore _twinkle_ at him, which was never a good sign. He might leave him like this!

His thoughts were interrupted as Harry scrubbed soap into Draco's fur. The boy ferret sighed and leaned into the touch. It couldn't hurt after all. It's not like potter would ever find out if he had a choice.

He belatedly realized it was Christmas Eve.

* * *

After a filling breakfast of pieces of Harry's pancakes, he was taken out to the lake, were he frolicked in the snow and rolled around in the cold, pouncing on Harry every now and the and eating big mouthfuls of snow.

For once, Harry didn't cry that night.

* * *

When morning arrived, Draco perked up, expecting to see the about the same size mound of presents as he himself usually got. He was shocked to see about two or three wrapped gifts. Evidently Harry was as well.

"well… I bet this one it my sweater, Mrs. Weasley sends one every year." He smiled. He looked at the presents and found the cards. "Oh. It's from Hagrid." Harry looked a little downhearted and opened it, to find a box of chocolate frogs. He opened one and decapitated it, before setting it back down to open the next gift. It was from Dumbledore, a small mirror.

"it says you can see anyone anywhere in the world. Neat." Harry didn't sound like it was neat.

The last one was a book, old, worn, and water stained from Granger, wrapped carelessly and obviously last minute. It was about potions, Harry's worst and least favorite subject. And that was it. Harry opened the window and sat down.

"I'm sure the others are just...running late." Harry muttered. Draco curled up and watched. And watched and watched. It was twilight before Harry moved his frozen body from the window sill and picked up the mirror.

"The weaslys." he croaked.

"Who's this from?" Draco heard over the mirror.

"That potter boy. Just toss it. You aren't still friends with him are you Ron?"

"He thinks I am. He's so dense. I'm not going to get into any more trouble over him. Sure, he could saved the wretched Narcissa Malfoy, but he couldn't save Charlie? What kind of friend would do that?"

The mirror dropped out of Harry's hands and slid across the floor, not breaking, amazingly.

Harry wailed. Like a lost soul. He pushed his face into the pillow and shook with silent, wracking sobs. Draco flared with anger. They were supposed to be his family. They were all he fucking had left and they would say tat? He couldn't save everybody! Even he knew that.

The boy pushed himself off of the bed and in to the bathroom, and draco heard the shower run.

* * *

After a few hours, Harry came back, and threw himself n the bed carelessly, still damp, and in a towel. Draco immediately curled around him wuffing at his ears and sniffling his cheeks, giving him whatever comfort he could.

"It's not fair. I want to die….why couldn't Voldemort kill me? I don't want his anymore…" Harry whispered, kissing Draco's head, and soaking his little ferret face with tears. Draco's heart clenched uncomfortably, and he buried himself under Harry's chin, wishing there were more he could do, and denying the little feelings sneaking up on him.

* * *

I know, it's shorts, but, I had to leave it there, or the whole story would be shortened by a chapter. I realllllly didn't want to stop, so you'll get a chapter much sooner. I just moved from Florida to north Carolina, and I had no computer, and then I didn't have the files. But I'm back and you shall never be rid of me. 


	3. chapter 3

THANK YOU! I love my reviewers. Nothing better than waking up and finding a crap load of reviews!

Oh, and special thanks to **asaroth69 **for pointing out what my mind was telling me I was missing, and catching that Draco acts just like a normal pet would. I had ferrets, and they weren't as nice, but some were nice, and all the other animals I've had with exception to a bobcat were all very sweet.

* * *

Draco nuzzled his nose under Harry's chin, realizing that everything seemed to smell less than it had the past five days he moved his leg, and noticed how much longer it seemed, and how much bare skin it skidded across. He heard Harry mumble something in his sleep and opened his eyes, to find a human hand, _his_ hand, in front of his face. Just as a pair of green eyes snapped open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Harry screamed, and knocked Draco to the floor. Draco hastily grabbed a pillow to cover up his very naked body. Harry looked around for "Tatsu" and then froze in absolute horror, and turned to Draco.

"Why?" He asked, eyes filling with tears. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I..I didn't…Pansy hexed me, and I tried to find help, and then you found me and.."

"Just. Shut up. I don't want to hear it." Harry muttered, and pulled on a pair of boxers, Draco ignored his own blush, and pulled on a shirt over them.

"Harry…I didn't mean to.."

" I _JUST_ SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He bellowed, flinging a robe on the ground. "and don't say my name, you have no right." he through Draco an old, tattered pair of blue, rough shorts and an emerald green sweater with and 'h' on the front of it.

"Get out."

Draco pulled on the clothes, and stood up.

"I'm sorry." he said, genuinely, before walking out of the room. He wondered into the front hall, told Dumbledore what happened, ignored the teachers looks of absolute rage, and numbly walked to his room, opening his late presents with less than enthusiasm. He looked at the shirt he was still wearing, and the little sneaking feeling returned, he loved Harry. he closed his eyes and did as he had wanted to for five days, and curled up into a little ball and wept as Malfoys were never allowed to do.

* * *

Harry fumed, through objects and clothes around the room until he stepped on the mirror.

"bet Malfoy's having a great laugh right now." He sneered, wiping an angry tear away and muttering 'Draco Malfoy' into the mirror. He almost dropped it again when he saw the blond in utter disarray, still in his old clothes, surrounded by scraps of wrapping paper, sobbing.

"Damn you pansy! why did you have to do this to me!"

Harry found that he couldn't look away. He wanted t, but he couldn't.

The mirror clattered on the floor.

* * *

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office later, to report that he had 'found' Draco.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY SON IS!" Narcissa Malfoy screeched horribly, her cane clacking loudly where she stomped it to the floor. "You said you were sure he was in the castle!"

"I know where he is." harry spoke up, earning raised eye brows from both occupants of the office.

"What did you do to my son?" She snarled, rising upon her cane.

"I didn't do anything. Pansy Parkinson hexed him into a ferret. I thought he was an actual ferret and took him as a pet, and he was human again this morning. He's in his room." he replied hollowly.

"Take me there. Now." Narcissa ordered, and Harry nodded walking slowly for her limp, a pang of guilt hitting him in the stomach every time the cane hit the hard stone of the hallway.

He muttered to one of the snakes on the tapestry near the entrance for the password, 'merry hippogriffs' which only sent another guilt pang in his gut. When they reached Draco's dorm, Harry was caught highly off guard as the bond teen threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing silently, tears running onto Harry's neck. Another shock was that Narcissa joined the hug as well, crying onto her son's white blond hair. Harry uncomfortably patted Malfoy's back, acutely aware of his mother's breast pressed onto his shoulder.

"I was so worried, Draco! I can't loose you too!" She sobbed miserably, and Harry felt his gut wrench again.

"I know, mom. I'm sorry…" the tenor tones were muffled into Harry's shoulder, which was uncomfortably damp with tears. " I'm sorry to you too, Harry. I didn't. I mean.. I'm sorry…" He mumbled and gripped Harry around the waist, squeezing tightly. Harry sighed.

"Now, would somebody explain who I have to have killed?" Narcissa Malfoy asked congenially, smoothing out her dark green dress, and dabbing at her eyes with a ilk kerchief.

"Pansy." Her son replied, wiping his eyes in a childish way. Harry ignored the part of him saying it was cute.

" Oh… that's a problem. You're betrothed to her, dear."

"But I don't want to marry pansy…" He pouted, looking up with big gray eyes. Harry also ignored the part of him that turned to goop on the floor. He insisted it was simply because he had never seen the other teen act like this. And that was it. Yup. He wasn't attracted or anything. Nope.

Ok…Maybe I like him a little…

"Did she really turn you into a ferret?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose in an irritated fashion.

"Yes….And I wasn't even a cute ferret…." He muttered. Harry snickered under his breath.

" Fine. The betrothal is off. Ok, pumpkin tart?"

"Thank you mum!" Malfoy grinned. They said goodbyes, and as soon as Narcissa had clumped out into the dungeons, Malfoy spun around and gave a very unmanly shriek and laughed, clapping his hands and jumping up and down.

"I don't have to marry Pansy!" he repeated, in a singsong nature before plopping into a chair and laughing.

"it's almost worth being a ferret!" He sighed happily. "I could almost kiss you Potter, Almost!"

"Um…why?" Harry asked.

* * *

Draco rolled his eyes. _Could Potter get anymore dense? Cute, but dense._ Draco thought. He smiled, walked up to Harry and pulled the other's boys chin up to meet Draco's eyes. _Aha! I'm taller by an inch! And I'm not a ferret!_

"I'm queer, Potter. And Pansy's an ugly bitch." He smiled at the shocked look in Harry's eyes, and pecked a kiss of the tip of his nose, before rounding about to change his clothes, leaving Harry staring with his adorable green eyes wide. It was amazing how much better Draco felt. He wasn't a ferret, he didn't have to marry pansy, and he had a crush on the boy who lived. _More like the guilt ridden, angst ridden, lonely boy who wants to die. _He slipped Harry's sweater over his head, inhaling the scent of Harry he'd grown so accustomed to. He slipped on a pair of black slacks and a white button down from his uniform and smoothed his hair back. It was actually easier to manage with out all the hair potions, and it was still sleek and slytherin as ever.

"Why did you…what was…huh?" Harry asked, his cheeks still a bright cherry pink. Oh, great Now he had to tell Harry…he heaved a sigh.

"Because…you got to me. I had blamed you for the war, for my mum's leg, for everything. Mostly because I thought that it didn't affect you, you seemed happy, and like you had a life. I never thought to see past the act." Draco replied softly, wiping away a tear from Harry's cheek, noting how bronze the other boy was against Draco's cream colored skin.

"You aren't going to tell anybody, are you?"

"No. But I'm murdering Weasel and the mud blood." He snarled. And don't you say no, because what they did was awful!" Harry closed his mouth after opening it to protest.

"You think we could start over, maybe?" Harry asked, extending a hand towards Draco. He smiled lightly, remembering how embarrassed and hurt he'd been that he was rejected as a friend. He had gotten over it, but it stung at the time. He nodded.

"Hi there. I'm Draco Malfoy. Flaming queer and sneaky bastard extraordinaire." he received a laugh and a smile.

"Harry Potter. Murderer of old Volders, sneaky loser extraordinaire, and angst ridden teen of doom." Draco laughed aloud, shaking his hand.

"And _I_ am _hungry_!" Draco moaned, his stomach making an embarrassing noise.

"Me too." Harry smiled. They walked down to the Great Hall in silence, and Draco smiled. Maybe he ought to thank pansy….

* * *

I know it's short, but I _had_ to end it there for this chapter. This isn't the last. I still have to have copious make out/ possible shag ness and Weasley murders. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you guys so much. 20 reviews for a chapter I think. Maybe have missed a couple….. 3 


	4. chapter four

Thank you so much for all your reviews. They keep me going, because I'm a review whore, and this is the only one anybody reviews for unless it's to say something rude, so yeah, love you!

Draco curled up beside Harry and threw a blanket over the both of them. Harry gave a watery smile and a thank you and put his head on Draco's shoulder, the blond rubbing circles on his back as he cried. Everybody was coming back tomorrow.

"I don't think I can face them." Harry sobbed quietly, and Draco placed a kiss to his forehead. They hadn't had an actual kiss yet, but they gave affectionate hugs, and little kiss to cheeks or forehead. Draco liked to kiss Harry's nose, for the simple reason that his nose was adorable and it made him blush.

"You don't have to. I'm going to kill them." Draco muttered in singsong voice. Harry giggled weakly. He picked up the mirror from the table and muttered 'Hermione Granger.'

"What is this?" she asked, picking up a wrapped present. "Oh no! Harry's cloak. Oh… what did I send him…?" She muttered, pulling at her frizzy hair. "he's going to hate me…" She sighed, hugging the present to her chest.

The mirror went clear again and Harry set it on the table.

"So no granger murders?" Draco asked, pretending to be disappointed.

"No granger murders. Unless she bought me that cloak for quid ditch that was way too expensive and she shouldn't have. Then you can kill her." He replied with a little nod. Draco laughed and brought a hair up to play with Harry's messy locks, smiling when he saw goose bumps travel all the way up tans arms.

"I'm still killing the redhead of all evilness." Draco muttered.

"Only if I can help. I've had practice, remember?" Harry teased. Draco inwardly did a happy dance around the room. Harry was slowly, but surely getting over his past.

"Gladly, love." Draco smiled, getting to his feet.

"Hungry again?" Harry asked, stretching like a cat and getting up as well.

"As always." Draco smiled.

"Honestly, I have no clue how you stay so skinny! All you do is eat." Harry laughed. They walked up a flight of stairs, down a long corridor, up another flight of stairs, across another flight and reached the kitchens at the end of another corridor. Harry was panting lightly.

"That's how. Stairs of Doom!" Draco made an odd voice, like a character, Zim, from a show he had seen at Luna LoveGoode's house, when his mother had gone to visit them after the war. That show had always stuck with him, and he rarely made the 'Zim voice' unless he seriously trusted someone.

"You're a loon." Harry laughed. "doom this and doom that, you sound like dear old volders." Harry used the term Draco had come up with. After having the raving lunatic at your house nearly everyday for your whole life, he lost his scary quality and turned into a deluded old uncle. At least, he did for Draco, who was rarely phased by anything, and had often sent the so called dark lord into sputtering fits with his lethal tongue laced with poisonous words.

"He wasn't bent on _doom_, so much as lemon drops." Draco mused, rubbing his pointed chin absent mindedly.

"Like Dumbledore?"

"Exactly, only he demanded you bring him one every time you spoke to him. He was such a joke sometimes, it's hard to believe he had so much power."

"Well, he wasn't ever loony around me. He scared me shitless more than once." harry shuddered.

"Multiple personalities, and none of them normal or friendly." Draco quipped, grabbing a large bowl of strawberry, chocolate, butter pecan, cookie dough, bear claw and mint ice cream and tucking in. Harry grabbed a spoon an set to the other side, while nibbling on a bit of pastry as well.

"We're sweet-oholics!" Draco laughed, licking a bit of chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

"Definitely." Harry smiled licking the edge of his spoon. Draco coughed into a fizzing soda from an elf and looked away. The train bringing the students back should have been there by now.

Just as Draco came upon that thought Hermione slumped in. she was frizzier than ever and her eyes were puffy. She looked up and spotted Harry, who had ice cream on the tip of his nose hat Draco desperately wanted to lick off, and launched at him.

"Oh Harry, I sent the wrong gift, and I know you said not to buy it but I did and what did I send you and why's Malfoy here, where's Ron and why do you have ice cream on your nose?" Hermione rushed in one breath. How did she do that? Draco wondered, swiping the ice-cream off Harry's nose with a finger and licking it off.

"I know, I know, a moldy old potions book, we're… friend… things, don't say that fucking name ever again, and I didn't know I had ice cream on my nose."

"Wow. You two are absolutely fucking bonkers." Draco raised an eyebrow, wondering how on earth Harry processed the who speak, and even more so how he answered appropriately.

"Why aren't you talking to…um.. You know who?" Hermione asked. Draco snorted into is ice cream at the choice of calling.

"Because he's a backstabbing arsehole and if he says one word to or about harry I'll skin him alive and make a leather coat for his mum." Draco snarled. Hermione looked absolutely shocked and Harry laughed, earning another shocked look.

"Thought about it much?" He asked, flicking a bit of ice cream off his tie.

"But of course love, what else was I supposed to do as a ferret?"

"Love? Ferret?" Hermione asked. Looked between them both. "Explain. Now."

And draco, did the explaining, causing harry to blush a few times, and Hermione to get very , very angry.

"I'm sorry. If draco wasn't going to kill him I would." Hermione vowed, grabbing another spoon and taking a huge bit out of the ice-cream

"I'm glad you don't hate me, too, Hermione.." Harry said, grabbing the girl in an embrace.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry. You can't save everybody and they knew that when they offered to fight for you. You shouldn't have to face all this guilt."

"Thank you." Harry sniffled. Damn it .. Draco mentally swore. She made him cry again.

"here." Draco muttered, handing harry his silk handkerchief.

"Thanks."

"Hermione? Are you in here?" the weasel called. Draco saw red as he walked up and clapped harry on the shoulder with a greeting.

"Get the fuck away from him." Draco snarled in unison with Hermione.

"What? Hermione? Wh--" He never finished his sentence as draco smashed a bottle over his head, which was handed to him helpfully by a menacingly grinning dobby.

"ok, gotta run, gotta run, now." Hermione muttered, grabbing draco and harry by their arms and walking crisply out of the kitchens.

And consequently getting a few odd looks.

"where did you get the bottle from?" harry asked, looking madly pleased.

"Dobby." Draco smiled, grabbing harry round the waist and doing the I-smacked-a-weasel-over-the-head-dance.

"you two, are loons." Hermione laughed.

"yes, very happy loons!" Harry giggled. Draco couldn't help it, he bent the total inch he had over harry and kissed him. After his brain caught up an started panicking profusely, harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and slipped a tongue out to tease Draco's lips, inviting him in. It was sloppy, and harry bit his own tongue once, but it was spectacular in Draco's eyes and he mentally did a jig of joy around the room.

Then he looked at a rather flustered Hermione.

"sorry." Harry muttered.

"Don't be. That was hot…" Hermione stated in a shell shocked manor.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, blushing in the infernally cute way. Get turned into a ferret once, and your soft and cuddly for all eternity. Draco mentally pouted at himself.

"Will you shoo, so we can snog properly?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"If I must." She sighed, grabbing one of Draco's lusty muggle romance novels and sulking off.

"Now…"Harry smiled, dragging him to the couch.

Thank you so much pansy…

Ok. I lied there aren't more chapters. it's just the right place to end it, and I'm revamping bound and gagged, so it's actually worth something. Thank you guys so much. I wish it was longer, but you can leave it to your own imagination. Hugs for all.

Caitlin.


	5. epilouge

EPILOUGE! You know you wanted it, tee hee! Thank you so much, my lovely reviewers! It won't be long though.

Harry arrived home to their new flat in a small wizard muggle mix community. He looked down at the colors he had picked for the walls, absently noting the smell of paint. Draco had said he was getting into art a lot more lately, and he had a talent for it, and painted to often that wasn't out of place.

"Surprise!" The husky voice of his lover whispered in his ear and he smiled, looking up, and seeing a green streaked blond hair, with a smudge under one eye. He knitted is eyebrows in confusion, then looked up. The walls were a deep, emerald green. So much for red…Harry thought, eyeing his color choices.

"What's that?" Draco asked, peeking over his shoulder, and getting paint all over him.

"The colors I wanted."

"Piffle." draco shook his paint streaked hair back, a piece of it hanign over one eye and he spun and loked harry in the eye, nose to nose. "this color is better. Like your eyes."

There was going to be a new decoration of Harry' innard in a moment when h blew up from happiness and love. After he melted form that kiss of course.

They had been dating ever since the Tatsu incident. Harry sat on the floor, looking at the walls. They really were nice. Cream trimming lined by the floor and halfway up the walls.

"Ilike this place…" Draco smiled, laying across harry's lap.

"You're ruining my pants."

"Oh well." Draco smiled again, his cheek dimpling. Harry loved that. He loved everything about Draco.

His memory took off as he ran his fingers through paint covered hair. He still remembered how angry ron had been when he woke up. Oddly enough, Dumbledore had never been told, yet dobby still got a raise. Harry had chuckled long and hard about that one. Hermione and seamus had gotten married as soon as school was out. She was now a happy, vomiting three months pregnant, evidence of a very happy wedding night.

Draco stood up, Harry close behind, the former sauntering towards the kitchen. They were fixing the place up, mostly by hand, and three months had seemed like a second and forever at the same time.

"What's _this_?" Draco asked, waggling his eyebrows at harry, holding up a _book_ he'd purchased at the store.

"Nothing…"Hary replied innocently.

"Nice pictures for nothing." Draco smirked, cocking his head to the left and arching an eyebrow, smirk playing at his lips. Harry blushed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Draco announced, grabbing harry's rear, causing said male to give an undignified squeal. " you can join if you like…" Draco smirked, lickign harry's ear.

"well, can I really turn down an offer like that?" Harry smiled, looking in the mirror and seeing a rathr large green handprint on his pants.

I hope you guys like it! Thank you for all the loverly reviews!


End file.
